Dirty Little Secret
by Raawrr
Summary: Ok, all who read the orignal shall have a somewhat idea of what is going on, but I have decided to re-write this as I didn't think the chapters were long enough, so read and reive people please? :
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secret Chapter One **

**Edward's Point Of View **

_19th of January, Five Am _

_**"Oh God, Yes Emmett, YES!"  
**__"You like it like that don't you Rosie?"  
_  
The ceiling above me started to shake slightly, not viasble to the human eye, even if they had twenty- twenty vision.

Oh for craps sake could they be any louder?  
Wait I don't want to know, really I don't.  
It is fucking five o'clock in the morning and they're still going at it. I really wish my room was sound proof so I couldn't hear the bloody apes above me. I bet by now you guys are wondering who I am or at least what the hell I'm on about, well for a start I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I'm seventeen years old (technically). I was born on the 20th of June 1901, yes, yes I did say 1901. Well the simple most blunt answer, to all the questions that are probably being wondered, I am a vampire, yes turns out all the legends are true they do actualy exist. I was turned as to speak in 1918 my adoptive father Carlise Cullen was the one who changed me.

At the time of my change, both me and my family were dying of Spainish influenza, my father Edward Masen Sr. was the first of us to die died, my mother Elizabeth Masen was the second to die, which happened to be the day that I was turned into a monster. According to Carlise it was my mother's dying wish, that he would somehow find a way to save me.

Also my birthname was Edward Anthony Masen, when our family started to increase the name Cullen got inherited, at first it was just me and Carlise for a few years.

So here I am now around one-hundred-nine years-ish later, thing haven't really changed much, fashion has changed and my family has gained a few new people. As I mentioned in the not much earlier in the begining it was just Carlise, then he changed me, we travelled around the world for a few years.

Then he met his wife Esme, they met while Carlise was working in hospital Emse was sent to after she tried trying to commint sucide by jumping off of a cliff. Even though I have never seen the appeal of it, she did have a pretty good reason for why she attempted it. She had just lost her baby. Carlise then changed her, they have been together ever since, so I guess this means love at first sight does actually exist?  
I sound like a right wuss at this moment in time, but I'm going to carry on with explaining.

Soon after Esme joined me and Carlise.  
Another member of our family was found found, Rosalie in April 1933, her story is a bit more heart aching than mine, maybe even Esme's, but I guess thats just how you look at it.  
Rosalie was raped on her way home from a friends house, but the sickening thing about it was by her so called 'loving' fiancé Royce King and his sick lowlifes that he called friends.  
To top it all off she was almost beaten to death, yet again by he _loving_ fiancé and his friends, when we found her she was lying in a pool of her own blood, the scent was so strong Esme was the closet to loosing her will power as she was still tecnically a new born, me being a vampire for a few years longer had a bit more self control, but not much. Rosalie was orignally turned because she supposed to be a 'mate' for me, in Carlise's eyes it seemed very possible that it could have been, but to be perfectly honest me and Rosalie don't get a lone with each other and thats putting it nicely.

Two years later in 1935, Rosalie was out hunting one day when she came across the next memeber to join our family, Emmett McCarty, she rescued him after he had been mauled almost to death by a black grizzily bear, while he had been out doing his own type of hunting with his brothers.  
He was given a second chance of life after Rosalie had begged and pleaded (litterally I may add, even though she will never admit it) with Carlise to change him, Carlise must have had a soft spot for Rosalie as he finally gave into her after three days of pleading. Since then Rosalie and Emmett haven't parted at all litterally.

Then it was just the five of us for a few years, well more like them and me, even though non of them will never admit it I'm sort of like the fifth wheel in the family as they all have each other and I'm the only single one...

But yet again back to the introduction of the family.  
Then came Alice and Jasper.  
Alice was turned in 1920 by an un-known vampire, she doesn't remember much about her human life, but later research showed she was put into a mental aslyum because she was seeing things.  
The first time she saw Jasper,her mate, was before he had even heard of her let alone seen her. She had met him -so to speak- in one of her visions.  
The same way she saw us -us being our little (well at the time little) family-  
Carlise thinks the reason behind her being able to see into the feature is because of her human life, which know one not even Alice really knows about it to be perfectly honest except for the little bit of infomation above.

Now onto the latest member of our family to join (at least for now).  
Jasper was born in 1843, turned in 1863 by a vampire called Maria.  
At the time she was just using him to train her new born vampires for her army, back in the day they used to have wars over the terrotory.  
From the change he gained an empathy power ( for those who don't know what empathy means, it is when you are in touch with your own emotions and other peoples, well Jasper can feel and manipulate peoples emotions, vampire or human)  
He grew tired of being a 'blood thirsty monster' as he likes to refer to himself.  
As he could feel the pain of the people he fed from and changed.  
He then met Alice, when him and two other of the recrutes in the Maria's vampire army Peter and Charlotte ecaped one night the last he heard from them they were still together.  
He wondered around for a while until it was his time to meet Alice, since then he has honestly been like a love sick puppy with her.

So that was my family story. As you can see I'm still alone... honestly I think I am destined to be alone forever.

It is now around six, who knew it would take so long to tell the family story?  
Any way the apes are still at it...  
So... I am going to go give my only love, well right now anyway and possibily forever, a little attention, by that I mean my piano...  
If you thought something else then well you are sick minded people.

**Bella's Point of View **

_19th of January, Seven Am _

**Beep, Beep, BEEP!**

I slammed down on the snooze button of my alarm, hurting my hand in the process.  
I really hate alarm clocks, well the ones that go BEEP untill you injur your hand trying to shut it up, maybe if I had one which I could conect my iPod to and play a half decent song to wake me up it wouldn't be so bad.

I also hate school, honestly what is the point of it?  
Well I do know the point in it, even if we had the choice not to go I probably still would just so I wouldn't screw up my life...  
I really don't want to get up out of my warm bed, don't you just hate it when your all nice and warm and you have to get up on a freezing cold day.

I layed there for about five more minutes, before I forced myself to roll out of bed, taking my duvet with me. I scurried my way across the landing to the one bathroom in the house which I had to share with my father Charlie.  
To be honest at times I missed Pheonix, not just the sun and the heat but my own bathroom aswell.  
It's not like I was really forced to come here, I decided to on my own because my mom re-married a few years ago to Phil, he was nearly always on tour and I could see it upset her to stay behind, yet she would never admit it.  
So when Phil got offered a new job in Jacksonville I told my mom that I wanted to go live here in Forks with my Dad.  
Charlie it's not that I hate him, I honestly don't, it's just we have never had much in common.  
The summers and christmas' I used to spend here as a child were always rather quiet.

When I got into the bathroom.  
I wasted no time at all and turned on the shower, as I waited it for it to warm up, I glanced at myself in the mirror.  
I groaned internly at the sight, I looked like death, not that I usualy look very good.

People have told me that I'm pretty, in the past, but I honestly don't see it.  
I have chocolate brown eyes, sort of like a does eyes.  
Curly brown hair which falls in angel curls around my face and down to the middle of my back.  
It is a shade or darker than my eyes, sometimes in the sun it has a slight natural tint of red. My figure is ok, I guess, my stomach is flat but I could do with a bit more curves in my opion.  
After about a minute I stepped into the shower, the warm water relaxing my stiff muscles.

I reached for my favourite strawberry shampoo, I honestly love the smell of strawberries I don't think there could be a much better smell.  
I lathered a palm full into my hair, the sweet smell filling my senses, I rinsed it out after a few minutes of massaging my scalp thoroughly, repeating this process again.  
Before I reached over to the matching conditioner, I squeezed a dollop of the thick cream like substance before running it through my hair.  
While I waited for two minutes, well as close as I could get to, to pass by.  
I washed my body thoroughly with my chocolate scented body wash.  
After rinsing the condiotioner out of my hair, I stood completely still under the shower head, after a few more minutes of just letting the water run over me and all around me, I turned the shower off.  
I blindly searched around the wall next to the shower in search of a towel, eventually I was able to grab a big fluffy white towel from the rail.  
Wrapping it around me as I scurried back to my room.

When I was safely into my room I let the towel drop to the floor in a white, wet, and fluffy heap.  
I walked over to my closet and reached for the first two things my hands happened to grab apon.  
Which was a pair of black skinny jeans a size or so too small with hot pink skeleton hands on both of the bum cheeks and luckily for me in a way a hot pink strappy top, the same shaded of pink as the skeleton prints on the jeans, which hadn't been warn yet, well untill today.  
Next I walked over to the pine dresser oppisite my bed, I pulled out a bright pink lacy thong and a matching pink bra, to make sure that it didn't show through the top.  
Holding them in hand I walked over to my bed before sitting down and quickly slipping on the thong, next placing the bra on backwards so that I could do up the clasp on the back, the twisting it so it was on the right way round.

I then got up and turned to face my bed, looking at the skinny jeans with bemusement, trying to think of the easiest way to put them on without causing myself injury. I decided on the head on approach, I sat down on the bed yet again and took the jeans in my hand. I slipped my right leg in first getting it a quatre of the way on before slipping in my left leg before repeating the same process. I stood up slowly making sure that I wasn't going to fall flat on my face, I sorta half jumped and wiggled my way into the jeans, being quiet thankful no one could see into my room at this point in time, untill they were fully on and all I had to do was do up the button, doing that up suprisingly easily aswell. I looked down at my achievement and smiled to myself looking a tiny bit stupid. Suprisingly they weren't uncomfortable.

Next was the hot pink top, to be honest I don't know what had made me want to buy it, I wasn't really a fan of the colour. I bent over the bed to pick it up, with it firmly in my hands I straightened myself back up before stretching it over my head and pulling it down. I grabbed the the straps slipping my arms into them.  
With it on I walked over to the vanity mirror and looked at my reflection, I had to admit I didn't look that bad, well at least better than I had when I had first got up this morning.

With that I grabbed my GHD's from one of the shelves underneath the vanity and plugged it into the wall socket.  
While I waited for them to heat up, I took my black eyeliner pencil and started to define my eyes. I went heavier on the bottom than I did on the top to make my eyes stand out slightly more.  
I don't really wear make up that much, I honestly can't live without, well anything that is not eyeliner.

"Shit!" I hissed out in pain when my hand caught the straighteners, as I was putting the eyeliner pencil back down, well at least I knew they had heated up.  
Pinning half my hair up with an old plastic clip, I spritzed my hair with some heat protection spray.  
I began to get to work on the half of my head that wasn't pinned up. After around ten minutes the side that was down and straightened to perfection, I then un clipped the side that was still up, ran a brush through it and began to straighten that side. After another ten minutes-ish my hair was completely straightened to perfection.

Looking at the time, I quickly grabbed my old and almost warn out school rucksack and ran down stairs, almost breaking my neck on the second to last step.  
I slipped on my white and hot pink converse, to keep with the colour scheme, the white to be slightly more unique.  
I grabbed my 1953 Chevy keys and went out the door, locking it behind me.

Once I had unlocked the car and jumped into the drivers seat, I stuck my head phone buds into my ears and started the engine.  
Next turning on Underdog by You Me At Six, mainly as my Chevy doesn't have a working radio, yeah it truly sucks but I love my faded orangey/red truck anyway.  
I pressed down on the clutch before driving away.

_Forks High School _

The thirty minute drive to Forks High School seemed to go by quickly, too quickly if you asked me to be honest.  
I climbed out of my truck, after turning off the engine, which caused the people who had arrived slightly early to stop, stare and whisper, no so descreatly.  
So here I sat on the hood of my truck waiting for the bell to go...

And thats when I saw them...

**(AN/ Hi everybody, yes I did delete the orignal one, and have started to re-write the second try, but I hope this was an improvment **

**Peace, Love and Taccoos! **

**Me! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Little Secret Chapter One**

_Previously_

_And thats when I saw them..._

_**19th Of June, 8:30 am**_

**Bella's Point Of View**

I had never seen anything like them, well at least nothing that compared to them.  
They were beautiful, beautiful probably isn't the word for it but it's the best I have for now, even if it could be classed as an insult to some.  
There were five of them all together and they all stood in a group.  
Three of them were boys,well more like men, but you get what I mean.  
So that obviously meant that the other two were girls. No shit Sherlock...

Normally I would argue with my brain, but now is seriously not the time.  
They were all pale, like deathly pale, but it suited them, unlike me and my pale skin.

The first one that I noticed, was the largest of all of them was huge (I think thats how I noticed him first), and I do mean huge.  
He was at least six foot - five.  
He was huge in body aswell,but in muscle not fat, you could see this through his tight fitting shirt that he was very muscely and it suited him well.  
His face was dippled, probably from smiling so much, he did have an amazing smile it had to be said.  
His hair had a slightly curl and was very dark imagine the darkest brown you could imagine and it could possibly be a shade darker than that.  
But instead of being intimidating it gave him a some what childish look but in a cute way. His eyes were a rich golden colour, like hardened amber, glinting slightly in the light.

The next to catch my attention was the blonde girl.  
Probably because he had his arms wrapped protectively around. She could have easily passed for the most beautiful person in the world, or at least one of them.  
And who ever had been dubbed the most beautiful woman in the world this girl could give her a good run for her money.  
She is also tall like the giant of a man beside her at least five foot nine.  
She had the figure of a model, slightly elegant. It was a wonder why she hadn't been on the cover of sport illustrated yet, or maybe she had it was easily plausable.  
I don't read that type of thing, so I wouldn't have a clue in the slightest but I think someone who had would agree with me to a certain extent.  
Her golden blonde hair, the colour of melted carmel, cascaded half way down her back in loose waves, it suited her skin tone amazingly which could have suprised some people, me being one of them.

The next to draw my attention was the second tallest boy next to her. They could have easily have been twins. With there matching golden blonde hair and matching pale skin. He was easily six foot three. He was also well defined in the muscle variety as his v neck tight top showed.  
Anyway back to the description he looked like he was in somewhat pain, or as if he was smelling something truly repulsive.  
His arms rigid around a small pixie looking girl, she could have easily passed for one, but I shall continue to her in a minute.  
He was lean but muscular much suited to his frame, he smiled down protectively at the pixie girl.

My attention was drawn to the pixie girl as she laughed, it was like pure music like the ones you hear the angel choirs sing.  
She was extremly small even if she was standing ifront of an extremly tall guy, she was around four foot ten at the most.  
So the blonde one easily toward over her, but she seemed very happy at the fact of it, the giant almost toward over her by two feet.  
She was thin, extremly which would look painful on anyone else, but for some reason it looked just right on her maybe it was because her stylish clothes?  
Which could put any fashon designer to shame, to be honest.  
Her was hair short and spiked up at all angels into a chic pixie do, bit ironic?  
It was jet black, blue and purples could been seen in it, which made me ponder was that her natural hair colour or was it dyed?  
Either was it made her big eyes stand out even more, she also had long delicate eyebrows the exact same shade as her hair, what a weird way to describe eyebrows...

The last of them to catch my attention, maybe because he was sort of postioned away from the rest of them, looked truly like a greek God he probably most identified with Adonis.  
With his perfect face, litterally it is perfect with his angular - high cheekbones, strong chizzled jawline.  
Strong, straight nose and masculine full lips.  
His hair is messy, it looked as if someone had just pushed there fingers through the unruly mane of hair, which gave him an extremly sexy look.  
It was an unsual shade of colour like a bronze, but mixed with auburns, brass' and coppers.  
He was the shortest out of all the boys, but not by much he was around six foot two, just an inch shorter than the blonde boy.  
I would say hr could have maybe been a little taller than six foot two but not by much.  
He was wearing a brown tan leather jacket, which was stunning.  
Along with a tight white shirt on underneath, showing off his perfect six pack, and a pair of dark stone washed faded jeans.

Shit he's staring at me, I quickly looked down towards my book, trying to act as if I had just glanced up for a minute, he probably wouldn't believe it, if my acting was still as terrible as ever.

**Edward's Point of View **

I sat against the door of my volvo, surrounded by the rest of my family who were all deeply en-grossed in each other to pay attention to anyone or anything around us.

Since I had no one to occupy my attention like my siblings, I just sat-leaned there against the volvo listening absent mindedly to the conversations of everyone in the school parking lot, wait did I mention I read minds?  
If I didn't know, well now you do. Some were thinking about the up coming dance, mostly the girls.  
The boys were mostly thinking about their next screw, imagining things that they themselves wouldn't be possible to do, to be honest all men are shits in some way or other and we all know it, some just admit it, there are also different ways that we can be shits but thats a different story.

That is when I first saw her.  
Her skin was so pale she could have easily passed for one of us, white like snow or like frozen cream.  
But it was her eyes proved she wasn't one of us, even though her eyes were just as magnificent as one of our kind. They were round like almonds,a delicious chocolate brown shade that would have sent any choco-holic into a frenzy of mouth watering chocolate lust, as it was almost doing to me now, well it's not like we eat chocolate but non the less it was sending someone who finds human food replusive into a frenzy.

They complemented her delicate heart shaped face perfectly.  
Her lips where a slightly un-even cupids bow, the top lip was slightly more fuller than the bottom lip, which didn't de-tour to her beauty in the slightest.  
She had a widows peak -for those of you who don't know what one is, it is a a distinct point in the hairline in the center of the forehead-.

Her hair was a shade darker than her eye colour, with tints of different of different reds consisting of auburns and red wines when she hit what little sun light was there.  
It flowed gracefully down her back in poker straight waces.  
You could possibily tell that she had naturaly curly hair, when it was left to dry natural of if she used a hairdryer.  
If you paid close enough attention to the top of her head you could see the slight wave were her straightners didn't quite fit into.

She stoods at around five foot four, perfect for her small petite delicate frame.  
She was nearly a foot shorter than me, just missing the mark by a meer two inches.  
Her clothes hugged her figure perfectly and she looked quite delicious dressed in her skin tight black skinny jeans and matching hot pink tank top.

As I continued to oogle her, or her body, probably switching between both.  
She walked to the front of her truck and leaned over into the window, giving the male population of the car park, including me, a lovely view of her behind.  
Which happened to have to skeleton print hot pink hands on each cheek, the same shade as her tank top.

When she had returned to resting on her truck, I looked away for a few minutes just to keep my siblings attention away from me.  
When I eventually looked back at her after a few minutes, she caught my stare for a few seconds holding it tight, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

Then as quickly as she had looked, returned to her book.  
I could swear I saw her blushing darker than she had been those few seconds ago.  
But before I had the chance to double check, her hair fell in a curtain over over her face as she continued to read the book.

**(Woooo so that's the second chapter re-written/edited, hope its better than the previous two..  
Share the love with a review if you like, it helps me write faster ;)**

Peace, love and Taccoos

Me! :D)


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN/ Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had a massive writers block, and lifes been a bit hetic, so please review please pwetty please 'cause I'm think of stopping writing this...)**

_**Prieviously...  
**__  
She caught my stare for a few seconds and then returned to her book, I could _

_swear I saw her blushing, but before I could double check her hair fell over her _

_face as she read the book...so she likes to read interesting... _

**Dirty Little Secret, Chapter Three**

_**Edward's Point Of View**___

12 o'clock (lunch time) 

I haven't been able to stop thinking about the girl with the big doe eyes.  
I sound so whipped all ready, I have only ever seen her once for goodness sake.  
But like I said she has been on my mind all day, not just because nearly everyone in school has been thinking about her.  
Some of the thoughts did actually repulse me, worse than Emmett's and Rosalie's ape session thoughts, and that is saying something.

Mostly they were from the guys, which were basically all the same thoughts.  
How they would love to take her out back behind the cafeteria and 'fuck her brains out' as so many of them crudely put it.  
Quiet honestly I would doubt if any of them could actualy get hard and the ones who could probably would loose it before it had even began or end up shoving it in the wrong place.

Shockingly enough of all even some of the girls had thoughts like the guys, but theirs were less crude most about how they wanted to 'do' her in the girls locker rooms, some in the showers and also the janitors closet.

Me and my family entered the schools lunch room-cafeteria.  
At first people used to stare at us when we first arrived, but either they have learnt we really couldn't give two shits that they were staring at us like goldfish (there mouths opening and closing aswell) or they had simply gotten used to us.

Personally I think it is a mixture of the two, today there was only one person staring at us, I think you will be able to guess who this person was, they brown eyed beauty I hadn't been able to stop thinking about all day...

'**Wait Eddie boy did you actualy just think that?'** My brain asked in what seemed pure shock.

'So what if I did?' I retorted mentaly. My brain just sniggered, he can be a real bitch at times, well all the time really.

"Who are they?" I heard an almost musical voice ask as me and my family sat down, there was only one person it could belond to, and that was _my_ brown eyed beauty who was sitting a couple of tables away.

"Who? Oh you mean the Cullens, don't get your hopes up, the blondes with the one who looks like an ape, and the other blonde who looks as if he's in pain is with the pixie looking girl, and the last one who looks like he's just rolled out of bed is Edward Cullen..but he doesn't date, at all." Said a nasily voice which belonged to the one and only Jessica Stanley.  
_'Anyway bitch he's mine if he ever decides to date.'_ She added mentaly, incase I hadn't said already I can read minds.

And to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't date her if she was the last girl on earth, I would find a tree to satisfy my needs if I had any, but I have gone one hundred and seven years without sex so what difference will in make?

"So when did he reject you?" Isabella asked her, I couldn't help but smirk at this, it also didn't really help that the people on the table surrounding her burst out into laughter aswell.  
"Hey watch your mouth you bitch!" Jessica and Lauren yelled at her, it was taking all of my restraint not to go over there and yell at the blonde silicone twins, but I would have looked rather stalker-ish if I had, well maybe I am just a bit, but anyway luckily Mike fucking Newton got in the way of them...

"So, Eddie what is with the shit eating grin?" Rosalie asked, sarcasm and venom laced in her voice. 

"Oh nothing _Rosie baby_." I replied, she hated anyone apart from Emment calling her that, she snarled lowly.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" she yelled a bit to loudly but not many people seemed to notice, just the ones who were sitting relitivly close to us, but luckily they decided not to stare for too long and returned to the filth they liked to call food.

I just chuckled to myself enjoying the fact I had got such a big reaction out of her.

Then the bell went, joy of joys I have biology next...great...

_**Bella's Point Of View, One o'clock **_

Great, just great. I had just arrived early to Biology, not the first, but not the last, it might seem like a good thing to some, but it's not when the only other people there are,  
I think his name was Mike Newton?  
And another boy called Eric Yorkie, I only remembered his name because his last name remind me of the dog, I have always wanted a dog,but anyway back to the point.

Mr Banner had put me at a window seat.  
Mike Newton actualy looked jealous when I sat down, was it because of me or because I got to sit next to whoever sat here, who it was I didn't know yet.  
I had only been here a few hours but so far the day had been quite eventful, lots of people staring at me, having to introduce myself over and over again, correcting people that I don't like to be called Isabella, well I prefer Bella more.  
Most of the people I met had more of a tan than me, maybe there was a tanning salon here somewhere as in this little down it rained at least three hundred days of the year, so it didn't really make that much sense.

Mike was one of the most typical examples of your high school 'jock' he had his hair bleach blonde and cut quite short but long enough for him to spike it up at the top of his head, he wasn't very muscular, maybe he did have a six pack but it was just shy.

Eric was slightly taller than Mike but not by much, he had some asian gentics in his DNA that was sure. He also had black hair but not nearly as dark as the pixie's from the beginging of school.

Next was Jessica and Lauren, who were basically the same, they both had fake blonde hair (Jessica's roots needed to be done and Laurens eyebrows were exactly the same shade as her hair). They were around the same height as each other but still taller than me, it was quite obvious to any girl that they padded there bras.

Jessica had a massive crush on Edward Cullen, but she had decided if she couldn't have him she would settle for Mike Newton which suited me just fine, the downside was whenever he so much as glanced at me she would give me an extreme case of the death glare, same goes for Lauren but she had her eyes set on Tyler.  
The also had the difusting cheesepuff fake tans that make you wonder, was your mom a cheesepuff?

The nicest person by so far that I had met was Angela, she had dark brown hair almost black when it shined in the fake lighting of the school, she also wore quite stylish glasses, which set off her eyes making them looking bigger than when she had to take them off to clean them every thrity or so minutes, she was a smaller build than me though, or maybe it was just her clothes that made me think that.  
She was a generally nice person, she hadn't said a bad thing about anyone yet and helped me when I had got lost on the way to triginotry, much to my disapointment. She was also extremly smart and loved to read, so at least I had something in common with at least one person in this school.

Some people found it hard to believe I was from Arizona as I am so pale, I just don't tan, I personally love the sun, so the rain isn't really much to my taste, the rain is just so cold and wet, the sun makes you feel warm and happy most of the time.

By this time most of the class had arrived, when the bell rang for five past.  
_He_ walked in, incase you hadn't guessed the _he_ was Edward Cullen, as I had learnt from the bitch known as Jessica Stanley.

He was utterly butterly stunning, I know it's a weird way to describe someone but I really couldn't have given a shit.  
Well speaking of shit he's walking towards me, with a somewhat suprised look on his face, that was only there for a fraction of a second, before it disappeared as fast as it had arrived, I was probably the only one who noticed.  
Well that explains why I had been receiving jealous looks from some of the female population in the room.

I ducked my head quickly so he couldn't see me blush, his good looks probably made me look crappier than I already did, well at least in the morning, afternoons and evenings and when you sat next to stunning people of course.  
I started to draw random things onto my note book, not really paying much attention, I had covered this stuff back in Arizona...

_**Edward's Point Of View, Five Past One o'clock**_

Well fuck me backwards I think God has just granted me a solid.  
I get to sit next to the brown eyed beauty, I made my way over to my desk.  
I mean _our_ desk, in all the years I had been in Forks high school I had never had someone sit next to me, well apart from my own family, so I was kind of excited and suprised, when I caught her looking at me a quickly wiped the suprised look off of my face, I hope she didn't see that.

Knowing my luck she probably did.

When I was a few paces away from her, the scent hit me, the most mouth watering scent I had ever had the privilage to smell, it was like heaven chocolate, strawberries and freesias and also another scent I couldn't just quite put my finger on...

My animal instincts kicked in, my mind was planning on how to get her to go with me to somewhere secluded, so I could drain her dry.  
I quickly snapped out of my blood lust trance and took my seat, shuffling as far away as I could go from her, mainly for her own safety. Hopefully she wouldn't notice, I really don't want her to get the wrong impressions of me.

Which she probably, shit, why does she have to smell so good?

Mr Banner started the lesson, I didn't really pay attention after all the years I have been here, they still teached the same things.  
Well in all of the school I have been too they teach the same thing, so I me and my family basically gave up trying to pay attention and just let our minds wonder, only slight things changed over the years, when old facts got proven wrong and got replaced with new facts which would probably be proven wrong yet again in the futre at some point.

My familys minds wondering were actualy quite perverted for a bunch of teenagers who have been around hundreds of years, I think the word teenages answered my question.

I quickly looked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing, and was truly and utterly shocked...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
_  
_**(AN/ Hey guys any ideas on what Bella should be drawing? **

**Thanks for reading, please review! **

**Peave, Love and Taccos **

**Me! :D  
p.s re-write is done! wooo!)**


End file.
